Greetings from Alternate Universes
by Selene of the Goblins
Summary: This is a collection of mini-fics that I wrote for various fanworks on Tumblr. All are for AUs and there will be lots of Jashi.
1. Mobster I

This is the first mini fic I wrote. This is based on lilboatbigocean's mobster AU on tumblr.

Specifically, the first comic she did: post/164238490782/jackie-the-blade-is-too-hot-also-sonion-by

* * *

The whole experience had been a very strange one.

 _"C'mon, boys!" He had pleaded as one of Jackie the Blade's men pointed a gun at him. "I was gonna pay you the money!" He had been rather well aware the aforementioned mobster had slipped behind him and his mind started to race with thoughts and fears of what could happen if he couldn't talk them down._

 _"I swear! Just slipped my mind! Please, I'll give you anything!"_

 _"Her name," said a voice from behind him._

 _It had taken Aku a few moments to process what had been said. He only became less hesitant to turn his head to face him when he realized the other gangsters were trying to process what he'd said as well. He turned to see their boss holding one of the pictures he had of his daughter._

 _"I'm … not sure I heard you correctly," Aku told him._

 _"The young woman in these pictures. What is her name?" Jackie repeated calmly._

 _Aku was silent at first, darting his eyes from him to his men. He finally told him._

 _"Ashi."_

The situation had deescalated quickly after that. Jack told the gangsters to put away their guns and after he'd very hesitantly told him how the two of them were related, Jack had been gracious enough to grant him another two months to get the money he owed them.

After they left, he had feared that he had just put one of the few people that actually still cared about him in harm's way, only to suddenly remember that Jack didn't hurt innocents and that he wouldn't allow anyone in his gang to do so either.

For the life of him, he couldn't wrap his head around it. Why in the nine hells did Jackie the Blade of all people want his daughter's name?


	2. Pollen

Based on liliboatbigocean's Pollen AU: post/161871443877/oh-god-i-can-just-imagine-jack-saying-weird

Be forewarned, this has implied sexual themes and use of the F word. (I think the T rating is fine? I might be wrong.)

* * *

Ashi had managed to hunt down a wild turkey while The Scotsman stayed behind to keep an eye on Jack.

While she wasn't much of a cook, the ghost had managed to instruct her on how to make sure it cooked properly. She was quite proud that she'd managed to cook something that didn't taste like chewy squish for once.

As she took a bite of a turkey leg, she couldn't help but look back at Jack. He, of course, was still looking at her. She immediately turned back and continued eating.

She had no intention of untying him of course, especially after that comment about "finding beauty in all things bare." Still, she knew that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast and couldn't help feeling some concern. She briefly considered asking The Scotsman about giving him something to eat. She might have done so for longer had Jack not spoken again.

"Oh, Ashi," he said in a tone that was almost seductive. "What I would give to be that flesh upon your lips."

Ashi felt herself blanch with embarrassment as her mind processed that statement. She knew he wasn't himself right now due to the pollen. She might have let it go. However, he continued.

"Both the beautiful, ruby red petals decorating your mouth and -"

"JACK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She exclaimed mortified and threw her turkey leg at his head in anger.

Even as it hit him on the side of his forehead, he wouldn't stop smiling at her.


	3. Mobster II

Another short piece about lilboatbigocean's mobster AU: post/165343003762/goblinqueenselene-lilboatbigocean-when-you

* * *

It all started right before Jack and his gang were about to pull an inside job on a jewelry store.

One of their own had been working there for nearly a year and had finally earned the trust of the manager. If she hadn't dedicated herself to them, she could make a career out of it and go straight easily.

A couple of nights before the job, they were reviewing the plan with their Insider since they knew she wouldn't be able to get away and plan with them on the day of.

Everyone had gone home already and Jack was alone, locking up their hideout.

The stars seemed to have misaligned for him as he couldn't get his own car to start, his phone was dead, and he didn't have enough cash for a taxi.

He couldn't help swearing under his breath as he neared the closest bus stop.

They only other people there were a short woman with hair as black as his own and a man who was nearly two heads taller than her. He heard her tell him that she wasn't interested in him. He heard him call her a vulgar word and it made his blood start to boil.

He offered to help her and the man told him to get lost and ran his hand down her backside.

He would have taken out his sword had the man's face not suddenly been between the woman's boot and the pavement, chest down, with one of his legs being held in the air. She had demanded that the man apologize to her. He was suddenly reminded of a childhood crush he'd had on Wonder Woman.

The man ran off as soon as she had let go of him.

He asked her if she was alright and she'd snapped at him. He didn't blame her after what had just happened. They had waited together in silence.

She wound up apologizing to him as the bus finally came into view. He complimented her on her take-down and they had continued talking about fighting styles as they both boarded the bus. They discovered they both had a long ride ahead of them. He found that he didn't care as much now and as far as he could tell, she didn't seem to mind.

She had asked him about his suit. Naturally, he couldn't tell her what he really did for a living and wound up telling her he was looking for work, thinking he wouldn't need to suddenly come up with a bunch of details that didn't exist. He wasn't sure why but there was some part of him that wanted to tell her everything and couldn't help feeling guilty about his lie.

He learned that she was studying to be a medical assistant and currently stuck in a job waiting tables. He commented that she seemed too intelligent to be doing that.

Then, they wound up talking about everything. Movies, books, food, travel, weapons, all of the interesting stuff they both liked. For a brief moment she smiles and lets out a laugh at something funny he had said. He'd felt like he had butterflies inside of him and couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was.

The bus reaches her stop and she departs.

Then, about five minutes later, the thought occurred to him that they never told each other their names.

As he got off at his stop, he decided that he needed to ride the bus again.

He hated it but it was his only chance to find her again.


	4. Demon Bride

Based on sallychanscraps' Demon Bride AU on tumblr.

* * *

Shinjiro was starting to feel apprehensive about his arranged marriage.

He knew that he loved Ashi, but she was always so stoic. She was polite and courteous to him enough, but in all the time he had known her, she never showed any kind of enthusiasm about their future together.

He just couldn't tell how she really felt and couldn't help wondering if she even liked him. He'd only ever seen her smile once and that was back when they were children.

Upon her next visit, he resolved to try to get her to show some kind of emotion about their future; even if it was only a small amount.

As their fathers spoke in private, Shinjiro had found Ashi looking out from a balcony. He had asked to view with her. She politely told him yes, still remaining as stoic ask she had in the past years.

"Ashi? May I… ask you something?" he questioned after a moment.

"You may," she replied calmly.

He asked her various things about the wedding ceremony. While she said nothing that would imply that she had any negative feelings about it, she still remained stoic. He wondered if he was asking the right questions.

"Well… what about our first kiss?" he asked. "Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Ashi simply turned her head slightly to face him and raised an eyebrow at his question.

He gained a light blush as he laughed nervously. "B-because! Who knows what kissing will feel like?"

Ashi was silent and still for a moment. She then moved so that the two of them were face to face. She then placed her hands on his waist and stretched herself up slightly, so she was closer to his height. She pulled him close so that they were pressed against each other. She then placed her lips gently against his.

Shinjiro's eyes grew wide and his blush grew across his face as she continued to hold him, showing no sign of letting go. He felt his heart pounding louder and the heat rising higher the longer it lasted. He felt lost in this moment, like nothing else in the world mattered except for her presence here with him.

It wasn't until she pulled away that he realized how light headed he had become and nearly had his legs give out. Ashi seemed to be aware of this and moved her hands to his shoulders as if to steady him.

"That is what it will feel like," she calmly told him.


End file.
